PROJECT SUMMARY - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core (Core A), has an overall mission to coordinate and successfully manage the UW- Madison O?Brien Research Center including UM-Boston and UT-Southwestern and lead benign urology research into the future. The overarching goal of the O?Brien Center for Benign Urology Research is to identify mechanisms that result in lower urinary tract dysfunction (LUTD) that result in benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) related lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS). Criteria for successful completion are defined by the RFA 18-029 and include performing and disseminating outstanding benign urologic research, provide highly needed resources for the field, and provide outstanding educational enrichment while promoting the next generation of benign urology researchers. The Center targets new and exciting mechanisms of LUTD namely prostate fibrosis and translates it to clinically relevant therapeutics and biomarkers for patient stratification. BPH/LUTS can be life-threatening, affect quality of life, and is a costly disease, which NIDDK wants eradicate. Core A will achieve these goals by providing outstanding leadership, vision, and efficiency in the overarching administrative duties. The organization structure and leadership of Core A includes two outstanding investigators with recognized and complementary abilities in leading research groups and training programs. Dr. Ricke continues to serve as Core A director and will assume primary responsibility for day to day management and oversight of Core A. He will also be responsible for obtaining and managing the Opportunity Pool and maintain extensive interactions within the biomedical community. Dr. Vezina will serve as Associate Director for Core A and will direct the Educational Enrichment Program. Core A will interact with members of its external advisory board (EAB) and internal advisory board (IAB) on a semi-annual basis. All members or associated members of the center will be invited to partake in center functions including seminars, retreats, business meetings, and other special events. Drs. Ricke and Vezina meet with the NIDDK Executive Steering committee (ESC) and External Expert Panel (EEP) at NIDDK?s annual reverse site visit (see letter of reference Mark Nelson, PhD, ESC Chair). Their leadership and experience will allow us to promote interactions between our Center Projects, Core B, as well as other centers (U54, P20, K12) through: communication, collaboration, and coordination. Further interactions and data dissemination will occur in conjunction with the NIDDK?s O?Brien Center Interaction core, NIDDK program officials, American Urological Association Office of Research, scientific societies, and other venues. As directed by NIDDK, the benign urology research community has a viable focal point--The O?Brien Centers--in which to centralize ideas, research, resources, training, provide consensus, and offer a unified voice. The O?Brien Centers are more than the sum of parts, rather they provide leadership, synergize with researchers, and provide to the urology community above and beyond serving one?s own Center. Core A will lead this NIDDK shared vision.